Rapid Reaction Force
FM3_RRFInsignia(Reproduced).png|Reproduced RRF insignia (version 1) in Front Mission 3. FM3_RRFInsignia2(Reproduced).png|Reproduced RRF insignia (version 2) in Front Mission 3. FM3_RRFWzrPilot_Portrait.jpg|Portrait of a Rapid Reaction Force wanzer pilot in Front Mission 3. (enlarged) FM3_RRFSoldier_Portrait.jpg|Portrait of Rapid Reaction Force tank pilot in Front Mission 3. (enlarged) The Rapid Reaction Force (Chinese: 快速反应部队; pinyin: Kuàisù Fǎnyìng Bùduì) is a special forces group within the Da Hang Zhong (D.H.Z.) military. They make an appearance in the storyline of ''Front Mission 3'' amid a campaign to eradicate the Hua Lian rebels. Overview The Rapid Reaction Force (R.R.F.) are known to strive for making no mistakes and to carry out their mission no matter the cost; they are said to be based in the Tianlei mobile fortress. The R.R.F. wanzers are painted with brown camouflage with the Chinese character "快" as an emblem, usually seen on the left shoulder of the wanzer. Their insignia, which can be seen on the helmet of the R.R.F. wanzer pilots, consist of a red star with an horizontal arrow positioned relatively under it. In ''Front Mission 3'', the generic R.R.F. wanzer pilots are seen exclusively using wanzers developed by Tiewudi Heavy Industries: * Shangdi 1 * Wude 3 Known Members * Lie Yin Jiu (Commander) * Xiao Hua Lan (formerly in Alisa's story arc; ''Front Mission 3'') * Xiang Mei Li (formerly; ''Front Mission 3'') ''Front Mission 3'' Emma's Storyline The main protagonist and his group would encounter the Rapid Reaction Force as oppositions due to their involvement with the U.C.S. backed Hua Lian rebels. The protagonist and his party clashed with the R.R.F. during the encounters in Yizhang, Wuzhou's base, and finally during the assault on the Tianlei mobile fortress. Alisa's Storyline The main protagonist and his group first encountered the Rapid Reaction Force (R.R.F.) on their way to the Changsha area from Fuzhou in order to join mobile fortress Tianlei and ultimately get to Shanghai. The soldiers of the R.R.F. were finishing off the convoy of the Hua Lian rebels while in search of something. This would also be the instance where main protagonist's group would run into Xiao Hua Lan for the first time. Liu Hei Fong would identify that the main protagonist's group were with him - effectively D.H.Z. Intelligence, and he then attempted to negotiate with the R.R.F. regarding travel to the Tianlei mobile fortress. However, his request was refused due to the fact the R.R.F. were on a mission and not returning to the Tianlei. Right after the R.R.F.'s departure however, Wuo Ben and reinforcing Hua Lian rebels, armed with U.C.S. wanzers and intelligence information, moved in and attacked the main protagonist's group. Later at the Wan'an supply base, the protagonist's group would meet R.R.F. again and learn that the R.R.F. was looking for someone who stole classified information. During the success of Liu and the main protagonist's operation in Suichuan, they would meet the R.R.F. once again who rushed in at the very end to mercilessly finish off the remaining Hua Lian rebels, much to the dismay and protest of the main protagonist and Alisa. The R.R.F. would then proceed to destroy the Suichuan area in search of a person named "Wei" - likely the person in possession of the classified information. Despite the tensions, the main protagonist's group would finally be aboard Tianlei mobile fortress which hosts many R.R.F. members. During the ambush by Hua Lian rebels against the mobile fortress, the main protagonist's group would defend it with assistance of R.R.F. soldiers controlling the missile emplacements. The protagonist and his party would eventually depart the mobile fortress and proceed on their journey; they would not directly interact with the R.R.F. or the Tianlei again. Trivia * In ''Front Mission 3'', the player using the Simulation training map of Nanjing may see Rapid Reaction Force wanzer pilots using wanzers normally exclusively used by the Imaginary Numbers. * In ''Front Mission 3'', the logo/insignia which appears on the helmet of Rapid Reaction Force soldiers may have two variants depending on the type soldier portrait/sprite seen. Wanzer and tank pilots appears to have have one version and another R.R.F. personnel sprite has a second version where the difference seems to be the positioning of the horizontal arrow. Category:Organizations